No Choice
by Amber1989
Summary: In this story Bella has No Choice. Her husband is dead and she is pregnant. What will happen? Read and find out! I welcome reviews! Sequel to Must Choose!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight**:(**

**A/N:** This is the first chapter of the sequel. Let me know what you think.

**No choice:**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

I am sitting here at the funeral of the man of my life. We were married for two days when he got in a car accident that killed him. I am pregnant with his child and alone now.

Why god, did you have to take him? I need him! He was my other half and now he is gone. I will never be complete.

I am sitting in between my best friend Jake and my husbands family. I still can't believe he is gone.

I start to cry uncontrollably and Jake takes me outside for some air.

"I can't do this, Jake," I cry out.

"Yes, you can."

I have been staying at his house because I can't stand the thought of being in the house we once shared together. His parents offered to let me stay with them, but I couldn't do that either.

"I can't, Jake. I am scared. I don't know what to do," I say quietly.

"First off we will make it through the ceremony, then I will go to your house and pack up some of your thing, then we will eat lots of ice cream and pickles or whatever you are craving. We will do this together, Bella. You are not alone, you have me," he says sincerely.

"I love you Jake," I sigh and let him lead me back to the service for my husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not won Twilight...

**Previously:**

"I can't, Jake. I am scared. I don't know what to do," I say quietly.

"First off we will make it through the ceremony, then I will go to your house and pack up some of your thing, then we will eat lots of ice cream and pickles or whatever you are craving. We will do this together, Bella. You are not alone, you have me," he says sincerely.

"I love you Jake," I sigh and let him lead me back to the service for my husband.

**Chapter 2**

**Jake's POV**

One night Bella showed up at my door and told me the news. We both cried for the death of our best friend. She has been staying at my house because she doesn't want to see anything that will remind her of her late husband. I went to her house and threw a bunch of her clothes in a duffel bag, so that she could stay at my house.

That was a month ago. She still hasn't been to her house and she started school today. This is the first time she left besides to go to the service. I love her and can see that she is scared. She is carrying his child and she thinks she will have to raise the child on her own. What she doesn't know is that I went out and bought a few things for him/her and that I will be here the whole time. She and her child will live with me.

I have a two bedroom apartment and she has one room and I have the other. I am in her room trying to put together a baby crib and I already have a changing table and a dresser for him/ her. I want them both to feel welcome into my life. I may not love Bella the same as I did but I do love her.

"I'm home, Jake," Bella says from the front door.

**Bella's POV**

"I'm home, Jake," I say opening the door.

"I'm in here," he yells from my room.

I walk into my temporary bedroom and see that he has changed it to where the baby has everything. I start to cry. It should be Edward putting together the crib. I know that that sounds selfish, but I just want him back.

Jake comes up to me and puts his arms around me. He leads me to the bed and I sit and cry. He holds me until I get up. "I'm going to start dinner," I say knowing that will keep my mind off him for a few minutes.

Jake follows me into the kitchen and takes a seat at the table, "How was your first day?"

"Hard...." I went silent for a minute. "When is it going to stop?" I whisper to Jake.

"Never, but that's a good thing. You need to just think of the good times we had with him. You remember fourth grade when we tricked him into thinking that he was adopted?" he said laughing.

I laugh a little too, "He started to cry and demanded that his mom show him his birth certificate. Then you told him it was a fake," I laughed a little more.

"It took him years to believe that we were lying," he said.

"Thanks Jake," I sigh grateful that he is here. He knows how to make me laugh even when I don't think it is possible.

I know it is short, but I wanted to make sure that everyone knew how Jake felt and how close their friendship is!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I love them!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**Previously:**

"Hard...." I went silent for a minute. "When is it going to stop?" I whisper to Jake.

"Never, but that's a good thing. You need to just think of the good times we had with him. You remember fourth grade when we tricked him into thinking that he was adopted?" he said laughing.

I laugh a little too, "He started to cry and demanded that his mom show him his birth certificate. Then you told him it was a fake," I laughed a little more.

"It took him years to believe that we were lying," he said.

"Thanks Jake," I sigh grateful that he is here. He knows how to make me laugh even when I don't think it is possible.

**Chapter 3**

**Jake's POV**

"Bella sweetheart, you need to wake up. We have a doctors appointment." I say shaking her.

"Okay, I'm up," she says opening her eyes.

"We get to see the baby today!" I say excitedly.

She sat up real quick, "Give me five minutes," she says running into the bathroom.

She has been slowly getting better. She is still a zombie half the time, but I managed to make her understand that she has to be happy for the baby. She is now five months along and she is getting her first sonogram today.

She comes running out of the bathroom, "Jake, my pants won't fit anymore," she says showing me how they won't zip.

"Okay," I say walking up to her. I tuck both of the flaps in so that under her shirt you can't tell that they aren't zipped or buttoned. "We will stop by a maternity store after the doctors appointment." She has also been wearing my shirts, because hers won't fit. I think it is cute.

"Thanks Jake, you're the best," she says sighing looking into the mirror.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"Yep," she says grabbing her purse.

We make it to the doctors office in record time, because she kept telling me to go faster. Since she was smiling and actually happy I was glad to oblige.

"We are here for Bella Cullen," I say to the receptionist.

"Sign here, and you can go have a seat and wait for your name to be called," she said.

I go back to Bella and sit beside her, "What do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Either as long as him/her is healthy," she says looking up at me.

**Bella's POV**

Jake comes to me and sits next to me, "What do you want a boy or a girl?" he asks.

"Either as long as him/her is healthy," I say and look up at him. Thankful once again that he is here with me.

"I want a girl, I think," he says.

"Bella Cullen," a nurse called from the doorway.

We both stood up, "You don't have to come in if you don't want to," I said to him.

"Are you kidding me? I think that I am just as excited as you," he says smiling at me.

"Okay then," I says then we both walk towards the nurse. She leads us into this big room.

"Okay, I need you lay back on that bed and someone will be back in," the nurse says smiling at us.

I do as she says and lay on the bed, "Jake, I think that I want to move back to Forks," I say to him.

"Okay, we need to pack and all that. When do you want to move?" he asks me.

"You can stay, I don't expect you to move with me," I say scared that he wouldn't want to move with me. I need him and want him to come, but I understand that he has a life here.

"Of course, I am coming with you. The only reason I moved here was because of you. Truth be told, I have been thinking about that too," he says looking me straight in the eyes to show me that he is telling the truth.

The door opens and both of our head snap towards the door. The doctor walks toward us and sits on the stool next to the table.

"Hello Bella, my name is Dr. Sandy," the doctor says to me.

"Hi," I says shaking his hand.

He turns to Jake, "You must be Mr. Cullen." Strangely his comment didn't sting like it had in the past.

"No, I am Jake," he say and look at me to make sure his comment didn't hurt me too much.

"Well, hello Jake," he says and shakes his hand.

He turns back to me, "I just need you too lift up your shirt a little," he say and I lift it up leaving my stomach naked.

"This will just be a little cold," he warns before he put this cold jelly on my stomach.

He starts to roll this thingy over me. "There," he says turning the monitor towards us.

"Wow, that's awesome," Jake squeals.

I just stare at the screen. "There is the head and there is the little fist balled up in the mouth. Did you want to know the sex?" the doctor asks.

"Yes," I say in almost a whisper. I am just over joyed at the creature that Edward and I made together.

He hit a few buttons on his keyboard and then moved the thingy again. "Congrats, you are having a little girl," the doctor says showing us where her 'parts' were.

He finished up and gave us a few pictures. Jake and I walked hand in hand out of the office.

"Do you think that I should take these and show them to Carlisle and Esme?" I asked Jake once we were in the car.

"Yeah, we should. Do you want to go now?" he asked me.

"I guess we can," I say sadly. It hurts to see them. They try not to let me see how much it hurts them that Edward is gone, but that only makes me feel worse. They need to grieve just as much as I do.

"We can go tomorrow too. Today we can go buy you a few new outfits and that way when you see them, you will be looking all cute," he says wagging his eyebrows.

"Deal," I say glad that I can put off seeing them until tomorrow.

He pulls into a shop and we both get out. "This will be fun!"

We get in there and Jake starts to pull clothes off the rack without even looking at them, "Here," he says handing them to me and shoving me in a changing room.

I put on a outfit and open the door to see what he thinks about it.

"The pants are okay, but that shirt just doesn't look right. Try on a green shirt," he says sternly.

I go back in there and try on a green shirt and come back out.

"That looks great. I love green on you," he says.

We kept trying on different outfits until I had just about tried on everything in the store.

"Thanks Jake," I say as he carried all the bags out to the car.

"No problem, Bella," he says. "When did you want to move back to Forks?"

"Before the baby is born, I want her to be born where we all grew up.

**Okay there is this chapter!! Please review and tell me what you think...... I will update soon....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight:(

**A/N:** Okay, I have a surprise for everyone!! Back by popular demand!

**Edward's POV**

After the car accident I was saw a bright light and was in a lot of pain. I felt like I was on fire. My only thoughts were of Bella and our baby. I knew that I couldn't die. They needed me and here I was dieing. I look for a way out of the light when I hear a voice.

"I think he is waking," I high voice said.

Then at once I heard a whole room yelling. I couldn't hear a single word said because of all the other voices.

"Am I alive?" I croaked out.

"Yes, kind of," I deep manly voice said.

"Where's Bella?" I say frantically.

I look at the girl with the short pointy hair and she nods to the huge guy and the small guy with curly hair. The both held me down.

"Edward, you are a vampire. You were dieing and we had to save you, but in return everyone thinks you are dead. You have to leave and never return. You are free to stay with us, but as I said you cannot let anyone you know that you are still alive," the high voice said again.

I hear all the voices yelling again, "Will you guys just shut up and give me a minute to think?" I yell to all of them.

They all glare at me and I heard the high pitch voice again, but she did not move her mouth. I concentrated on what she was saying, 'what is he talking about? Is he crazy?'

"No, I am not crazy!" I screamed at her.

"You heard my thoughts?" she asked.

I thought about for a minute and then I knew that what I was, was against gods wishes. I was evil. I am supposed to be dead. How did this happen to me?

"I am Alice," the high pitched voice said. "This is my mate Jasper and that is Emmet and his mate Rosalie," she said pointing to the strangers.

"What am I going to do? I just got married and my wife is pregnant with out child," I sighed out.

"You have to let her live, if she were to find out. She would be killed," Rose said sadly.

"You can't seriously expect me to just walk away from her?" I demanded a answer.

"Okay," Alice said, "You can stay hidden and watch her. You just can't be seen. We all will help you." They all nodded their heads yes.

"If that is my only option," I sighed out.

"You could change her, but then you have to worry about the baby," Emmet said.

"No!" I yelled and my throat started to burn and I was extremely thirsty.

"He needs to hunt," Jasper told them all.

"We only hunt animals. That's the only way we can live without killing people," Alice said and I nodded my head for her to go on since my throat was too dry to talk.

"Let's go," Emmet said helping me up.

**Okay, since everyone wanted Edward back, here he is!!! Surprise!! Please review and tell me who's POV you want next chapter to be in!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Previously:**

"What am I going to do? I just got married and my wife is pregnant with out child," I sighed out.

"You have to let her live, if she were to find out. She would be killed," Rose said sadly.

"You can't seriously expect me to just walk away from her?" I demanded a answer.

"Okay," Alice said, "You can stay hidden and watch her. You just can't be seen. We all will help you." They all nodded their heads yes.

"If that is my only option," I sighed out.

"You could change her, but then you have to worry about the baby," Emmet said.

"No!" I yelled and my throat started to burn and I was extremely thirsty.

"He needs to hunt," Jasper told them all.

"We only hunt animals. That's the only way we can live without killing people," Alice said and I nodded my head for her to go on since my throat was too dry to talk.

"Let's go," Emmet said helping me up.

**Edward's POV**

What hurts the most out of everything is how I have to watch. I have to watch Bella in pain and I have to watch Jake do the things I should be doing. I hate this!

"Are you ready?" Alice asks me.

"Yeah, I am on my way." We are on our way to Forks since that is where Bella is heading. We will get there before she does and I will enroll the others in school and I will be a doctor at the hospital there. I still look like the old Edward but I look different enough that hopefully Bella won't know it is me. I am also changing my name. My name will be Josh Mason. That way I can be closer to her and get the chance to hold my daughter when she is born.

"Come on, we will be late," she says from outside.

I sigh and head outside to my new family. Once again I am grateful that they are willing to help me.

**Bella's POV**

"Are you sure you want to come?" I ask Jake for the millionth time.

"Yes, Bellsy," he calls from his bedroom where he is packing.

He already had the stuff from Edward's and my apartment move and put in storage. He is the greatest. He even came with me to Edward's parents and told them with me. They tried not to cry in front of me, but that just hurt more. They shouldn't have to hide their tears for me.

We will be moving in just one weeks time. I don't know what to think or feel, but I am managing.

**I know short, but I am having a hard time writing this part. I will update again soon. Sorry for the lack of updates but I have had family problems lately. I won't let it get that bad again, promise..**


End file.
